More Than Strangers
by cielo.clower
Summary: When forced to a party by his brother, Matthew meets a strange man who seems to have taken a quick drunken likeing to him. Soon these two strangers become more then familiar with each other. Pairings of PruCan, and side pairings of UsUk, and GerIta.
1. Chapter 1 - Brothers Shall be Brothers

**So this is the first fanfiction I actually plan on finishing. Yay! Wish me luck. Comments and likes are very much accepted here. **

**Sorry that my chapters are short. I was thinking of adding two of them together, but I decided it best not. Updates of the story will be done when ever I have the energy to write. Leave comments to encourage me! Please enjoy.**

Chapter 1~ Brothers Shall be Brothers

Matthew looked out his water stained window. "Rain again," he sighed. Slowly he got out of his chair by the window and walked towards the front door. On the wall next to the door was a hanger where his jacket was. After looking at it for a minute he grabbed it and pulled it on over his slim shoulders, then opened the door.

Walking out to the street, the young Canadian looked around him but saw no one. He was glad. No one would see him out here. Standing in the middle of the road, he tilted his head back and smiled. Closing his eyes and opening his arms. He stood there under the rain.

"Hey, Bro!"

The Canadian jumped in surprise. Turning around he saw a black Hummer with a blonde head sticking out the window. The owner not caring about the rain as it matted his hair to his forhead.

"Alfred?" Matthew grummbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets looking annoyed from his ruined moment. He started walking back to the house as the American got out of his car to follow him.

"Hey bro! Do me a fa-" his words were cut off as Matthew closed the door behind him to only be welcomed a couple seconds later with a loud American in his house. "Dude! Not cool," he said to his brother in that cool tone of his.

Matthew had already hung his jacket on the rack when Alfred came in. He was sitting on the couch with a small towel, drying out his hair. When he picked his head up his curl dropped down into his face from the weight of the water. "What do you want?" He stood up to face his brother.

They looked almost identical. However there were those differences. Like the curl Matthew had, his brother didn't have that. Matthews hair was longer and was lighter blonde. His skin was pale from lack of sun from being inside most of the time or always being covered when he wasn't. His brother was different, his eyes were blue and not the purple matthew had. He was more stocky with golden hair and a coasters tan.

"I need help," was all the american said as he shed of his WWll, leather, bombers jacket and hung it up next to his brothers on the rack.

"You can't expect me to know what you're talkin' about when you don't explain."

"Well," Alfred seemed nervous. "Arthurs throwing a party with some of his friends he's know for a while. And I have to be there ofcourse because my boyfriend is the host... and I didn't want to feel so left out. Will you come?"

Matthew sighed and glared at his brother. "Fine."

Alfred practically jumped on his brother, "thanks dude, I owe you one."

"Yeah..." he patted Alfreds back. "So... when is it?"

"Tonight. And I'll meet you out in the car. Hurry and change you canuck," and with that he ran out the door with his jacket in hand.


	2. Chapter 2 - How a Party Shouldn't Go

**I thought since chapter 1 was so short I'll go ahead and post chapter two for ya. **

Capter two~ How a Party Shouldn't Go

"Another beer please," Matthew called to the tall German behind the counter.

"Ja, one beer coming up." He slid the beer across the counter top to the canadian who caught it and held it in his hands.

"Bruder! Two beers. Hands are too empty for this awesome Prussian." A man with silvery hair and red eyes called to the man behind the bar. He had to be wearing contacts, but Matthew couldn't help but laugh all the same because the man had a bird on his head. "What's so funny?" The prussian glared at Matthew.

'I.. umm... n-Nothing!" Matthew was startled. No one ever really noticed him. Even his own brother forgot about him when they arrived. The whole ride to Alfreds boyfriend, Arthur's, house he didn't say a word to him or even look at him. When they arrived Alfred got out of the car leaving Matthew behind. Matthew assumed his brother was somewhere flirting with the bushy browed englishman.

The man laughed at Matthews words. "You're funny." He looked Matthew over. "Have we met?"

"I-i think so.." he took a small sip of his beer as the man next to him got his two from the german, leaving them on the counter in front of him.

"Well! My name is Gilbert! Everyone calls me Gil. And what's your name purple eyes?"

"M-Matthew. My brother is Alfred. The loud American with the Englishman over there." He looked over in the direction of his brother and Gil followed his gaze.

"Ja. You two look much alike." He smirked at Matthew who's cheeks were pink from the beer. "Would you care to dance with me?"

"I.. don't dance."

"Not a good enough reason. I'm to awesome to pass up a dance with." Gil got up grabbing Matthews hands and dragged him to the floor. "Just one dance."

"O-okay. I guess so." Matthew took one last sip of his beer that was a bit to strong for his taste, before leaving it on the counter to walk with the strange new man to the dance floor. Not knowing exactly how to move, he stood there swaying his hips slightly and turning in small circles. Hands grabbed at his hips and pulled him close to who was present behind him.

"So you do dance." Matthew felt the hot breath on his neck wich made him stiffen and blush.

Aphaphaphaph

Gil moved his hips with the Canadians who's name he had already forgotten. The 13 jugs of beer starting to get to him. He nipped at the mans neck when he felt him stiffen, it didn't help to calm him down. Instead he pulled away and turned to face Gil who smirked, still swaying his hips. "Ja, purple eyes?"

"I-I don't dance. And its Matthew!" With that he ran off through the group of people.

He watched as Matthew ran off and just shrugged going back to his dancing. The next thing he knew there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. "Oh! You're back for another dance!" He looked closer at the man infront of him. "Wait, you're not him. What's his name again?"

"Matthew? That's my brother. What did you do dude? He just ran out of here in a hurry?!"

"Ah! Aldridge right? Umm.. I guess he didn't want to dance." Gilbert shrugged at the angry American.

"Its Alfred. And go say sorry to my brother. He's sensitive." Alfredo, or what ever his name, whined loudly.

"Fine fine! I will. What direction did he go in?" Alfred pointed him In a direction and Gilbert danced his way across the floor and out the door to the garden.

Aphaphaphaph

After running out into the garden Matthew finally found a bench somewhere in the middle of the garden. He put his head in his hands. "What is this...? W-what was that?"

"Hey! M-maa whatever your name is!" The voice came closer till he felt a presence infront of him. Looking up he saw Gil infront of him. He panicked and fell back off the stone bench. But before he hit the ground, strong arms wrapped themselfs around his waist and shoulders to pull him back up. "Are you okay?"

"O-oui. Merci." Matthew flattened out his jacket and hair, avoiding touching his curl.

"French! That's what you are."

"N-non, I'm Canadian. And my names Matthew... Why did you come out here?" He looked up at Gil who was looking right back at him. It made Matthew blush and avert his gaze quickly.

"Your brother. Alfredo. He said to say sorry for making you feel uncomfortable." Gil turned his head away. He sounded bored or annoyed. Maybe even both.

"Its Alfed. And thank you..." Matthew looked down at the soft hands in his lap.

Gil smirked. "So I made you feel uncomfortable?" He sat down next to the Canadian. "How about this?" He grabbed Matthews chin, turning his head to face his own. "Too much?" He teased and slowly brought his face closer to the blushing Canadians. He closed his eyes only centimeters from Matthews quivering lips.


	3. Chapter 3 - Peaceful Ride

**Since I already have chapter 3 done, I decided just to post it. It will be a while before I can get a 4th chapter up. Maybe a week. Maybe after New Years. I'll be dealing with planning out getting my braces for the rest of the month before I actually get them. **

Chapter 3~ Peacefull Ride

The party was dying down after hours of fun, however Alfred was no where to be found, niether was Als crumpet loving boyfriend. Matthew sighed, all he wanted to do was leave. He still couldn't believe what had happend. Slowly he put his fingers on his lips.

"Want another one?"

Matthew jumped when he heard the voice. He had ran so fast out of the garden he forgot that Gilbert could easily find him again. He put his hand down slowly, "n-non. I am good."

"That is a shame. You have such nice lips." Gilbert snickered with a smirk on his face. "Are you leaving? I could give you a ride if you need one."

"N-no.. I'm fine. I just need to find my brother." Matthew was scanning his eyes across the large room. There weren't many people left and it made it quite obvious he had already gone off with Arthur again without letting him know he needed to find another ride home.

"You mean the one that looks like you? He left with Arthur a while ago. " Gilbert smirked. "I think you missed him."

A small frown shown present on Matthews face told Gilbert he was the least bit enthusiastic about his brothers obliviousness to his existence. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?"

Matthew looked down at his feet as he could feel his cheeks becoming pink from embarrasment. He nodded softly which made Gilbert grin and grab his arm roughly as he dragged him out of the large house and to the front yard where his car sat in the grass looking strangly out of place.

Gilbert fished for his car keys in his pockets. Slurred curse words escaping his lips after every pocket that came out empty. Finally the right pocket was found and he brought the keys out with a triumphant grunt.

Seeing as how the owner of the car seemed to still be more than tipsy, Matthew decided to speak up a bit. He quietly walked over to the man and placed his hand on Gilberts forearm, stopping him from opening the door. "Ma-maybe I should drive."

A surprised look was plastered on Gilberts face. "And why should I let you drive my car?"

"Because, you are still a bit drunk. And I know where to go, eh?"

With a small nod, and a "you're right," Gilbert handed his keys to the small Canadian next to him and walked to the passanger side of the car. He hopped in without another word on the matter.

Aphaphaph

Driving Gilberts car was a strange experience. Matthew hadn't driven a car in almost a years time. He never visted anyone and his food was always delivered by the local grocery store. The only reason Matthew ever left home was because of his brother taking him to play hockey or a party as his wing man. But some how, he took pleasure in driving this strangers car.

The car sat idly at a red light. It was late and no other cars were the road. It was peaceful.

He looked over at the man beside him, wanting to say something, but he stopped short. He had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, with his head back against the head rest.

The longer Matthew watched the sleeping man, the more he noticed his features. The way his mouth quirked up slightly on the sides. How he's cheek bones made a soft shadow, giving the overly pale man some color to his drawn face. His sharp chin that had rough patches of white hair from where he had shaven just the day before, arleady starting to grow back. 'He is handsome' Matthew thought as he turned his attention back to the road, noticing that the once red light was now green.

It only took a few short moments before he arrived back at his house. He turned the car off and opened the door. The rain was still coming down, but softly now.

Seeing as how his drunken companion was still sleeping, Matthew thought it best to wake him and take him inside. It wasn't safe for him to drive home in his condition and staying in his car would only get him sick from the cold the longer then night went on.

He opened the passanger door and leaned over the man to undo his seat belt. Gilbert smelled strongly of beer. The smell making his lips curl.

Matthew nudged Gilberts shoulders trying to gently wake him up but to no avail. So, he had to do the only thing he could. He grabbed Gilberts right arm and wrapped it around his neck, taking his left so he could pull him out of the seat. Gilbert grummbled in protest, muttering something about "5 more minutes Luddy" but got out of the car anyway.

After closing the door with his hip and locking the car, Matthew slowly walked Gilbert inside. It was hard with all the bigger mans weight threatening to crush him if he fell, but they made it in.

They were soaked now. Matthew was shivering a bit from the cold, wanting to take off his rain soaked jacket. Gently, he dropped Gilbert onto the couch before taking off his own jacket and placing it on the hook by the door.

He walked back over to Gilbert and sighed. The man wasn't wearing a coat and his shirt was soaked in rain. He couldn't leave him like that, the only thing he could do was rid the man of his cold, damp shirt. As he peeled the pressed shirt off of Gilbert, he felt his cheeks growing hot in embaressment. Never in his life had he taken another mans shirt off, well other than his brothers of course. Alfred was so lazy, he could never do anything himself.

As he started to stand to take the shirt to the laundry room strong arms wrapped around his waist and something started to nuzzle at his stomach. Looking down he saw Gilbert, still very much passed out and red faced. Matthew only guessed it could be from a dream he was having. It made him smile softly and gently pet the mans damp hair.

Matthew looked over his gentle features. From his soft pink lips, to his button nose. Finally to his eyes where he was greeted by piercing red one looking back to his purple.

Startled, Matthew tried moving away but strong arms were still wrapped around him. It made Gilbert smirk to see the smaller man squirm just from a small look. He sat up slowly releasing the man. "So what are you doning with my awesome shirt, ja?"


	4. Need a Word of Advice

**For everyone that has read this story thus far, do you think I should re write the first couple of chapters to make them longer? I would put more detail into it and explain things so the story didn't seem so rushed. Please review so I know the next step I should take with this story. Thank you.**


End file.
